transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Hankins
Larry Hankins is head honcho of Larry Art's Production. Being it's President and Founder since the start in 2006. Though his network surfaced on YouTube in 2009, originally as DarthKazam, then fully launched as LarryArtsProduction3 in 2010, now has changed to Larry Art's Production. Transformers related videos started in September 2010 where the accidental birth of The Secret Transformers Show emerged. Since then, he has gone on to be a director, writer, producer, "animator," and voice actor. Voice Work His first work was when he tried making animated pilots on his channel. But due to the incredible unpopularity, none took off. The Secret Transformers Show luckily helped Larry meet up with head of the Transformers: Fan Page, Brian Johnson. It was then Brian had Larry audition for his upcoming series: Transformers Inception. He was casted as Optimus Prime and Soundwave. After which, Larry was being asked by many people to be apart of their series. He was overwelmed. Here was just a few series/projects Larry was casted for and what parts. *'Transformers: Inception'-Optimus Prime, Soundwave, Kup, Shockwave, and Jetfire *'Tranformers: Cybertron Warriors'-Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin, Starscream, and Barricade *'Transformers: Battle For Earth'-Thundercracker, Jetfire, and Wheeljack *'Transformers: Bot Shots'-Optimus Prime *'Transformers: Dark Hope/Extinction'-Optimus Prime, Starscream, Rimfire, Shockwave, Barricade, and Roadbuster *'Transformers: Death In Destruction'-Optimus Prime, Mudflap, Soundwave, Roadbuster, and Hailstorm *'Transformers: Destruction From The Decepticons'-Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet *'Transformers: Earth'-Demolisher and Jolt *'Transformers: Earth's Protectors'-Optimus Prime, Brawl, and Longarm *'Transformers: Earth's Protectors Reboot'-Optimus Prime *'Transformers: Escalation'-Optimus Prime and Ironhide *'Transformers: Legends'-Optimus Prime *'Brains and Wheelie'-Brains *'Max Dubs'-Optimus Prime *'Transformers: Nemesis Rising'-Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime, and Roadbuster *'Transformers: Ascension'- Deadlock *'Transformers: Broken Mirror'- SG Bumblebee *'Transformers: Homeward Bound'-Wheeljack *'Transformers: 6 Bots In A Boat'-Wheeljack *'Transformers: The Greatest of Primes'-Ratchet and Galvius the 2nd *'Transformers 3 Stop Motion'-Optimus Prime *'Transformers: Universe'-Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Megatron (One episode) *'Transformers: War Dawn'-Roadbuster and Mirage *'All Aboard The Astrotrain'-Megatron *'What's Up, Prime?'-Optimus Prime and Others *'The Discussion'-Optimus Prime and Megatron *'Multiple TFanPage101 Productions'-Optimus Prime and others *'The Secret Transformers Show'-See here *'Transformers: Underground'-Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Mudflap, Larr-E, Starscream, Vehicons, and President Black *'WTTU 88.5 The Rock Of Ages'-Optimus Prime Other Voice Work Not Transformers Related *'Grease (High School Play)'-Movie Hero, Movie Scientist, and Werewolf *'The Little Mermaid (High School Play)'-Duke of Weselton *'Taco-Man Plays Hybrid Heaven'-Email Voice *'Avengers Genesis'-Captain America and Odin *'LEGO Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1: Part 1'-Ollivander Other Works Besides being "terribly busy" for voice acting, he does write and direct. Here's some examples: *'Transformers: Inception'-Writer: Two episodes (Deserted) *'Brains and Wheelie'-Writer: Wrote One Episode and Didn't Have Time Others *'Transformers: Underground'-Writer, Director: Series Was Canceled For Not Being Able to Pass Five Episodes *'What's Up, Prime?'-Writer: Wrote and pitched ideas for episodes *'The Secret Transformers Show'-Director, "Writer" *'The Secret Transformers Movie'-Director, Writer *'Merican Reviewer-Director, Writer, Actor *'LEGO Back to the Future: The Adventure Continues'-Director, Writer, Actor *'The Secret LEGO Avengers Show'-Director, Writer, Actor He does, also, act and sing. He's apart of a band named Daft Powerline. He has mostly acted for his school plays. Now out of school, he pursues a degree in acting, for he fells it's his true calling. Here's some acting, Transformers related and not-related, he has done: *'Wagon Wheels A Rollin''-Dusty *'Jolly Roger and The Pirate Queen'-Long John Silver *'The Wizard of Oz'-Guardian and Flying Monkey #1 *'The Larry Hankins Show'-Larry Hankins *'Sherlock Holmes'-Officer *'Merican Reviewer-'Merican Reviewer and himself *'Grease (High School Play)'-Vince Fontaine *'Grease (Playhouse Edition)'-Extra *'Ax of Murder'-Officer Larry Anderson *'The Little Mermaid (High School Play)'-Chef Louis *'The Glass Menagerie'-Tom Wingfield *'Willy Wonka'-Mr. Salt And he is an impersonator. He is multi-talented, or so he thinks. I'm also a comedian, I mean... he is, on occasion, a comedian. Here's people and characters Larry has been able to "impersonate": *'Seth Rogen' *'Larry the Cable Guy' *'Wreck-It Ralph' *'Patrick Warburton' *'Peter Griffin' *'Homer Simpson' *'Carl Wheezer' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Hulk' *'Batman' *'Joker' (Mark Hamill and Heath Ledger) *'Patrick Star' *'Bane' *'Christopher Walken' *'Various Pokemon' *'Optimus Prime' I guess Trivia *Larry is always open to being called Larry Hankins instead of his YouTube name. Reason being is that Larry is a stage name. His real name, Cameron Rhett Hankins, has been said/shown on a few videos throughout YouTube, some of which were because of a Facebook glitch in 2011 and was what he was credited as in the Transformers: Inception audition results. *Despite popular belief, he is not that great when it comes to written comedy. He feels dramatic/action writing is better for him, while he'll stick to improv comedy. *Not only does he collect Transformers, he collects LEGOs and Pokemon cards. *He is a casual-avid gamer owning a Super Nintendo, SEGA Genesis, Gameboy Advance SP, Nintendo 3DS XL, Gamecube, Wii (though broken), Wii U, Playstation 1, Playstation 2 (his first ever console), Playstation 3, and many games on his iPod and iPhone. His favorite game is Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and his least favorite is Shamu's Deep Sea World Adventure on the GBA (which he usually jokes to reviewing at sometimes). *He also loves watching movies, though he unfortunately can't make dire critiques to. He is known to be very vague when explaining movies for reviewing purposes. His top 5 favorites being Back to the Future,'' The Avengers'', Predator, Cloverfield, and Transformers: Dark of the Moon, respectively. His least favorites being Grease and FoodFight!. *Though not being very term-lingual, he does like to watch sports. Being a huge fan of the Atlanta Braves (seen by the hat he constantly wears and videos of him at Turner Field) and the Nashville Predators (seen by his hat in early 2012 videos). He is not big on NFL games, but he does support the Chicago Bears, Tennessee Titans, Indianapolis Colts, and New England Patriots. He does not watch NBA games at all. He likes golf, plays it at times, and has done the impossible, watched golf without yawning. He is a NASCAR fan, though despising watching it on TV, he does go to two races per year. *His favorite place on Earth is Walt Disney World and his least favorite is Florida... how does that work? *His favorite projects he has worked on have been anything with Brian Johnson, Transformers: Broken Mirror, and The Secret Transformers Show (surprisingly). *His favorite episodes of The Secret Transformers Show have been U Mad Bro-nies?, Block of Leadfoot, and Smokescreenimus Prime, for he feels these are the start of a better direction. *He has met only one of his online friends in real life,''' '''shockwave514. He hopes to meet more of his friends... after he gets an atlas! *He has made many allies on his travels of YouTube. His best friends are Brian Johnson, shockwave514, and TF Craft Productions. His other pals include Matt360UK, Max Ross Linden, Crosshairs001, Jon Bailey, rave1X, JAWSify, Nucleonic Animations, MightMouse74, SuperZman85, and some of the people who organized the Charticon 2013 Convention. To this moment, Larry doesn't think he has made any enemies. *He has gone on record to say that he owes everything to Brian Johnson for him helping Larry get into the spotlight and that leading to others asking for his voice work. He also looks up to lessons given to him by Max Ross Linden and Jon Bailey.